


A la Croisée des Mythes

by MeugsSquad



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Greek and Roman Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Mesopotamian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeugsSquad/pseuds/MeugsSquad
Summary: Six filles. Une école. La mythologie antique. Où est ce que ça a dérapé ?





	A la Croisée des Mythes

**********AVA**********

Portugal, 26 août, 18h30.

\- Avaaaaaaaaaa ! Viens m'aider à installer les nouveaux bijoux en vitrine s'il te plait, cria sa mère en bas de l'escalier.  
La jeune fille descendit les marches en trombe, renversant presque sa mère au passage. Ava était une jeune femme au teint délicatement hâlé, avec de long cheveux bruns et fins qu'elle dégageait toujours de son visage avec différentes coiffures. Physiquement, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère et pour cause, elle fut adoptée très jeune par Natalia et Adriano. Elle le savait, et cela ne lui a jamais posé le moindre problème.  
\- Eh beh jeune fille, je ne t'ai jamais vu répondre aussi vite à l'appel du travail, dit sa mère stupéfaite.  
\- Voyons Maman, depuis quand crois-tu aux contes de fées ? J'ai un service à te demander voilà tout, répondit la petite brunette en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son interlocutrice.  
\- Ah je te reconnais bien là.  
\- Apparemment, demain il y a de sacrés vagues à partir de 6 heures à Praia do Norte, commença à expliquer la jeune fille tout en prenant des mains de sa mère la boîte débordant de nouveaux bijoux, ... avec Tiago on aimerait bien y faire un tour, ce qui fait que je risque d'être un peu en retard pour l'ouverture...  
\- Ah non ! Tu sais bien que le samedi matin c'est là où on a le plus besoin de toi.  
\- Laisse la donc y aller, intervint une voix grave et douce à la fois.  
\- Écoute donc ton mari vieille femme, la voix de la sagesse.  
\- Toi, tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé. En plus je n'aime pas ce Tiago avec qui tu traines en ce moment, c'est un voyou.  
\- Mais je suis sûre que tu vas céder, répliqua sa fille dans sa barbe.

***

À : Tiago <3  
C'est bon, ma mère a dit oui, grâce à mon père of course ! On se voit demain !  
Envoyé à 21h07.

Ava posa son portable sur sa table de nuit avant de sautiller dans tous les sens.  
\- Avaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! À taaaaaaaaable ! Hurla son père, à l'autre bout de la maison.  
\- J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive, répondit-elle avec le même volume sonore, sans se presser pour autant.  
Elle posa son arrière train sur son lit et checka son portable dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
\- C'EST DES LASAGNES ! Beugla sa mère.  
À ces mots, la jeune fille se redressa comme une flèche et se précipita dans la cuisine, le tout sans oublier de glisser son portable dans sa poche.  
\- Aller, assis toi, lui dit calmement son père.  
\- Ma foi, ça a l'air délicieux papa, pas comme tes courgettes d'hier !  
Natalia laissa échapper un rire discret qu'elle tenta d'étouffer avec sa serviette. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient immondes ses courgettes, pensa-t-elle.  
\- Passons, coupa le Padré, tout de même vexé. Dis donc, ma petite Ava, tu as de sacrées cernes en ce moment.  
Les yeux noisettes de la petite Ava étaient en effet bordés d'un vert bleuté qui trahissait ses insomnies nocturnes.  
\- Ah oui. J'ai du mal à dormir ces temps-ci, je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit à cause de cauchemars débiles.  
\- Quel genre de cauchemars ? L'interrogea sa mère, inquiète.  
\- Oh des trucs du genre...  
Elle fut coupée dans son récit par les vibrations sur sa cuisse droite.

De : Tiago <3  
T'as encore besoin de demander la permission à tes parents à 21 ans ?  
Reçu à 21h42

À : Tiago <3  
Je travaille pour eux l'été je te rappelle, c'est un peu mes patrons en fait  
Envoyé 21h43

\- Ava, on est à table, soupira son père.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Tu disais ? Repris sa mère.  
\- Rien d'important. Je fais des cauchemars c'est tout, répondit-elle sans cacher sa soudaine mauvaise humeur.

***

Cette nuit-là fut également agitée pour Ava, peut-être même plus que les autres. Elle ne cessa pas de se retourner dans son lit.  
Cette fois ci, ses songes la menèrent sur une petite barque au cœur de l'océan. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux parents. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'une terrible tempête se mette à faire rage autour d'eux. Le ciel précédemment d'un bleu étincelant se transforma en un gris profond. Au loin, on entendait les éclairs claquer contre les flots agités de la mer. Le danger se rapprochait, elle le sentait. Les vagues de plus en plus impressionnantes se formaient et se déformaient avant de s'abattre avec force près de leur petite bicoque. Ils s'accrochaient aux rebords du bateau afin de ne pas chavirer mais la vague qui s'avançait vers eux ne leur laissait aucune chance. Elle s'écrasa violemment sur la famille Sonho. C'était comme recevoir un coup de fouet glacé. Ava se retrouva immédiatement propulsée dans les tréfonds de l'océan. Elle lutta néanmoins pour remonter à la surface.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin la tête de l'eau, elle eut à peine le temps de voir ses parents sains et saufs sur la barque avant d'être submergée par une autre vague.

*** 

À : Tiago <3  
T'es où ?  
Envoyé à 06h05

De : Tiago <3  
Désolé je suis en retard. J'arrive d'ici 15 min  
Reçu à 06h11

À : Tiago <3  
Je ne t'attend pas, tu me rejoindras dans l'eau direct  
Envoyé à 06h11

Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Puis, elle accrocha le lacet de scratch à sa cheville et plaça sa planche sous son aisselle avant de courir à l'eau.  
Les flots étaient glacés, sa combinaison protégeait son buste uniquement mais pas ses petites gambettes. Elle nagea assez vite pour se réchauffer. A plat ventre sur sa planche elle réussit à faire un bon bout de chemin sans se faire renverser par la mer agitée. Une fois assez loin du rivage, les premières grosses vagues pointaient le bout de leur nez. Elle en prit quelques-unes avant de remarquer qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus hautes. C'est quand elle se mit dos à la plage qu'elle vit la monstruosité qui l'attendait. Une vague de presque 6 mètres de haut s'approchait à vive allure. Elle n'en avait jamais pris d'aussi grande. Elle commença à s'inquiéter mais elle n'avait pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Il fallait qu'elle la prenne. Elle nagea vers cet étau glacé, se propulsa sur sa planche et glissa sur l'eau. Elle tenu quelques secondes avant de perdre l'équilibre et valser dans l'océan. Avec peine, elle remonta à la surface mais une autre vague l'attendait, comme dans son rêve. 

Elle fut plongée plus profond encore. Épuisée, elle remonta encore une fois, et la même chose se produisit. Au moment où la vague s'est abattu sur elle sa planche la frappa de plein fouet sur la tête. Elle se sentait tomber, descendre, couler. Elle était trop faible pour remonter. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

***

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle était hors de l'eau. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais en vie. Elle reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté, comme un nouveau-né prend sa première bouffée d'air. C'était douloureux. Paniquée, elle se redressa et contempla de ses yeux ronds le spectacle qui l'entourait. Elle était au beau milieu d'une foule de jeunes adultes. Tous plus paumés les uns que les autres. 

Un épais brouhaha de confusion s'était répandu parmi eux. Ils étaient rassemblés dans un espace ouvert qui ressemblait à un champ de verdure tout droit sorti des contes de fées. En fait, maman avait raison d'y croire.

En fait, maman avait raison d'y croire 

 

**********KORA**********

Grèce, 26 août, 19h14.

Des cris, des hurlements, des plaintes. Encore et toujours et ce, pour l'éternité. Était-elle condamnée à vivre dans ces conditions jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie ? Était-elle obligée d'écouter ces hurlements hystériques à longueur de journée sans pouvoir rien faire ? Bon sang, elle allait les tuer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était une simple nuit de tranquillité. Une soirée où elle pourrait se faire les ongles en paix, en regardant en pleurs The Notebook pour la millième fois. Une soirée où elle pourrait manger ses chips sans que personne ne lui pique sa part (c'est-à-dire le paquet entier). Mais non, visiblement c'était trop demander. Il a fallu que ses parents décident de se faire une petite soirée chill en amoureux, dans un restaurant du village qui surplombait la mer. Et qui allait se coltiner leurs rejetons insupportables toute la soirée ? Le bouc émissaire de service, voyons. A croire que son père l'avait engendrée pour surveiller ses futures progénitures. Elle les aimait, ses petits démons. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Elle soupira profondément et essaya de se ressaisir. Elle n'aimait pas se plaindre, et ce n'était pas le moment de commencer. 

"Kora !". Un monstre énorme grimpa sur son dos, lui coupa le souffle par la même occasion. Deux autres wanabee koalas s'agrippèrent à ses cuisses et deux autres lui tirèrent les bras. Kora vit rouge. Au diable toutes ses promesses de calme, elle n'en pouvait plus.  
"Marko, descend de là tout de suite. Et les autres, laissez-moi tranquille, bon sang !".  
Mais rien à faire, ils n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Du coup, elle attrapa les deux jumeaux, Nikola et Kostas, par le col de leurs chemises en lin, les souleva du sol et commença à marcher. "Kora, laisse-nous, s'te plaît", commença à se plaindre le relou n°1. L'autre boulet reprit, "Mais on voulait juste s'amuser !", et quand il vit que sa moue déterminée ne flanchait pas, il essaya l'intimidation, "On va le dire à papa et il va te gronder !".  
Kora laissa échapper un rire sec, "Ah ouais ? Tu le vois papa quelque part ? Non.  
Donc c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici et je vous y emmène". Ses frères écarquillèrent les yeux, "Tu... Tu peux pas faire ça... Non...". Kora lui sourit sombrement, "Si, si... On va chez Yaya".  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"!

*** 

Kora laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, s'essuyant le front par la même occasion. Il faisait une chaleur du diable ici, et la seule chose qui lui donnait envie de ne pas s'étaler comme un déchet sur son lit était la petite brise du soir qui lui donnait toujours le sourire. La nuit a toujours été son alliée dans ses moments les plus sombres, entourée de calme et de silence. Un silence qui fut de courte durée. Des cris ("Non, Yaya, pas de bisouuus"), des hurlements ("KORAAAA"), des plaintes ("Beurk, elle bave la vieille !"). Ils abusaient, elle n'était pas si terrible, leur Yaya. Un peu trop affectueuse, c'est tout. C'était son père qui lui avait donné cette idée, un soir où elle n'en pouvait plus. Apparemment, la seule chose que sa mère aimait plus que ses petits-enfants étaient ses olives. En soit, Kora lui rendait service et se rendait service par la même occasion. Fière de s'être débarrassée des monstres, elle quitta le banc blanc préféré de Yaya et s'esquiva dans la nuit. Ses amis l'attendaient pour une dernière petite soirée au clair de lune.

***

Fidèle à elle-même, elle s'était complètement torchée à l'ouzo. Et comme d'habitude, elle n'arrivait qu'à boire deux verres avant de s'effondrer de manière minable. Une grecque qui n'arrivait pas à supporter l'alcool, pathétique. La fête venait de se finir et ses amis, si elle pouvait encore les appeler comme ça, l'avait abandonné dans la clairière, au coin du feu. Même ses petits frères avaient raison, elle avait vraiment des amis en carton.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Kora essaya de se lever, les jambes tremblantes, les mains sur sa tête endolorie. Elle arrivait à peine à se tenir debout et sa vue était trouble. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses lors de ses précédentes expériences avec de l'ouzo. D'ailleurs, il avait un goût spécial, sucré, comme si elle venait de croquer dans une pêche fraîche. Personne d'autre n'avait goûté, elle ne leur avait pas donné l'occasion. Egoïste ? Oui.

Donc, l'ouzo n'était peut-être pas de l'ouzo. Classique. Titubante, Kora se dirigea vers le sentier qui menait vers l'orée de la forêt avec peu d'appréhension. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité mais la nuit avait toujours su la protéger. Surtout qu'on était une nuit de lune noire. La nuit d'Hécate, comme dirait sa grand-mère, où magie et sorcellerie étaient les plus fortes. Et elle se sentait toujours enveloppée d'un voile de ténèbres qui la protégeait du danger.

Un bruissement la sortit de sa transe. Elle se figea et se retourna délicatement vers la source du bruit. Elle vit des cornes argentées, puis un museau. La forme d'un majestueux cerf se dessina dans l'ombre des oliviers. Un cerf argenté. Elle ne pouvait pas halluciner d'un dieu quand elle était torchée ? Non Madame, elle hallucinait d'un cerf à paillettes. Les yeux lourds, elle continua d'avancer, consciente que cette image n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Arrivée nez à museau avec le cerf, elle tendit la main, prise d'une soudaine envie de tester la réalité. Elle avait toujours eu envie de croire à un monde extraordinaire, et ce depuis son enfance. Yaya la berçait de contes et de légendes, chaque nuit. Kora esquissa un mouvement paniqué quand une brume épaisse remplaça le cerf et l'engloutit.

Personne n'entendit parler de Kora Servopoulos pendant des années.

***

Un brouhaha sans nom la réveilla. L'esprit toujours embué d'alcool, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, prête à voir le visage déçu de son père entouré d'une patrouille de la police locale. Mais non. Elle vit une foule de gens faire la queue devant un gigantesque portail de fer. Et elle se trouvait pile au milieu de la file. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

C'était quoi ce bordel ? 

 

**********REBECCA**********

 

Bahamas, 27 août, 15h40.

C'était arrivée quelques jours plutôt, une scène d'horreur suivant de jours entiers de cauchemars. Becky avait assisté à un accident. Une voiture avait grillé un feu rouge alors qu'elle et des amies traversaient, elle avait bifurqué pour les éviter et avait finit dans un mur. Elle avait réagi par automatisme, elle avait bondi sur ses jambes pour venir en aide au conducteur. Elle connaissait les premiers gestes, elle pouvait aider jusqu'à l'arrivée des pompiers. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle le vit utiliser son dernier souffle, pour s'excuser, il n'avait pas fait attention. Elle avait été sans voix, ses amies l'avaient attrapé pour qu'elle s'éloigne de la voiture. C'est à ce moment qu'elle hurla à plein poumons. Des images qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas avaient défilé devant ses yeux, des images de morts.

Les secours l'avaient embarqué rapidement, pensant qu'elle était sous le choc. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, elle le savait. Elle était habituée à voir des situations d'horreur, bien pire qu'un accident de la route. Elle était en asile psychiatrique, pour observation. Elle continuait à avoir des visions dès qu'on la touchait. Et encore, ce n'était pas le pire, elle pouvait apprendre à vivre avec ça. Non, le pire était que depuis son arrivée, inexplicablement, tout le matériel médical était tombé en panne, menant bon nombre de patients à leur mort. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Rebecca était persuadée que c'était de sa faute. Elle voulait aider les médecins, mais on lui avait interdit de bouger, qu'importe le nombre d'interventions auxquelles elle avait bénévolement participé par le passé.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle voulait juste retrouver sa vie d'avant cet accident. Elle voulait son père, sa présence rassurante, une explication de son jus. Il était en Asie centrale pour une opération de vaccination. Il ne pouvait pas venir, elle le savait parfaitement. Avec précaution, elle attrapa son téléphone. Peut-être pourrait-il lui répondre cette fois. « Bonjour, c'est bien le docteur Dela Vera. Je suis actuellement au travail, laissez-moi un message après le bip. Oh ! Si c'est Becky, repose-toi ma chérie. Je suis très fière de toi. Je serais dans le premier vol dès que j'ai des jours de repos. Remets-toi bien sur pied ma chérie. Tes grands-parents seront ravis de prendre soin de toi aussi » Elle pouffa, même si elle n'avait pas pu l'avoir, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, surtout en pensant que tous ceux qui voudraient le joindre l'entendraient aussi. Le prochain vol.... elle pouvait le prendre aussi. Ou elle pouvait retourner en Italie, ils pourraient se rejoindre à mi-chemin comme ça.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, son téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita dessus. C'était peut-être lui ! Il avait réussi à se libérer, il était en route, il allait la sortir de là et faire en sorte qu'elle soit traitée à la maison.

\- Allo ? Entonna-t-elle plein d'espoir.

\- Becca ? C'est Maggie. Ils ne te laissent toujours pas sortir ? On voulait venir te voir avec les filles...

\- Oh...

Elle n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa déception avant de répondre par la positive. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, après tout Maggie n'était pas obligée, elle le faisait pour elle. Elle s'effondra dans son lit. Elle mourrait d'envie de sortir, elle avait besoin de sortir. Elle détestait ne rien faire dans cet hôpital. Elle était décidée, elle ne resterait pas plus longtemps, elle ne finirait pas son année. Elle retournerait sur les routes pour aider les autres, peut-être dans la prévention routière. Ce qui était arrivé à cet homme n'était pas normal, elle devait faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

Ses amies arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, après être passées par la plage.

Elles voulurent lui faire la bise, mais elles s'arrêtèrent quand elles la virent se figer et pleurer après la première accolade de l'une d'entre-elles. Rebecca ne dit rien dans un premier temps, mais elle en était persuadée cette fois, c'était son amie qu'elle avait vu dans une nouvelle vision. Quand une autre de ses amies fit mine de l'attraper par l'épaule, Rebecca s'écarta violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-elle.

Elle avait été bien plus méchante qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter une vison de plus. Trop tard. Elle vit son amie, en maillot de bain, prendre un rail de coke et convulser, puis plus rien et la chambre d'hôpital revint d'un coup avec des hurlements tout autour d'elle. Elle regarda vers son amie qui s'était écroulée au sol. Elle n'avait plus de pupilles. Rebecca blêmit. Si elle n'avait plus de pupilles, alors elle était aveugle. Rien dans la chambre aurait pu avoir un tel effet.

Elle l'avait juste touchée. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Elle retomba sur son lit alors que des médecins venaient en aide à son amie. Le groupe d'amie se divisa en deux. Elle se tourna vers celles qui étaient restées avec elle.

\- Allez-y.... Désolée... je suis fatiguée... j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Elle ne les avait pas convaincues, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle se roula sous les couvertures dans l'espoir de les convaincre. Ses amies reçurent le message et la quittèrent, sûrement pour rejoindre les autres. Rebecca soupira de soulagement en entendant la porte se refermer. Elle les adorait, mais parfois elles étaient trop différentes, c'était presque comme si elles n'étaient pas du même monde.

Becky secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, elle n'était pas dans l'un de ses

bouquins, elle était dans le monde réel. Elle sortit son téléphone et chercha une fanfiction de son ship favori, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Quelque chose de fluffy lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose

d'intéressant et d'assez long quand on toqua à la porte. Elle grogna de frustration avant de lever la tête vers son visiteur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était. C'était un homme d'entre quarante et cinquante ans. Elle se montra méfiante quand il prit un siège côté d'elle.

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'accident et de ce qui vous est arrivé.

Ah, c'était peut-être quelqu'un qui connaissait le conducteur. Elle inclina la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Votre condition actuelle atteste que vous n'êtes pas ordinaire. Ça ne fait aucun doute après ce qui vient de se passer. Je voudrais vous emmener avec moi. L'établissement pour lequel je travaille aide les personnes comme vous. Les personnes comme elle ? Il était en train de l'insulter ou quoi ? Elle n'était pas folle ! Ses « visions » étaient le fruit du stress, rien d'autre ! Elle avait envie de le frapper. Et elle n'était pas responsable pour son amie, non c'était impossible. C'est bien ce qu'il insinuait pourtant. Elle serra les poings, elle n'aimait pas ce personnage.

Il sembla le remarquer.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal. Bien au contraire, vous avez un don. Je ne suis pas à liberté de tout vous dire ici, mais si vous me suivez, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez.

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait pas. Sinon elle l'aurait rembarré en protestant qu'elle était comme tout le monde. Tout ce qu'il y avait de particulier chez elle était le nombre de pays qu'elle avait eu la chance de visiter depuis son enfance. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda dans la direction opposée. Hors de question qu'elle aille où que ce soit avec cet individu.

\- S'il vous plaît. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Votre amie n'est que le début, la prochaine victime sera peut-être un membre de votre famille.

Si seulement elle pouvait délier sa langue, elle lui dirait de partir sur le champ. À défaut de pouvoir faire ça, elle actionna le bouton d'appel des infirmières. S'il y avait quelqu'un, il ne tarderait pas à arriver en courant, alors il pourrait foutre dehors l'inconnu. Celui-ci soupira.

\- Souvenez-vous que je vous ai donné un choix. J'aurais imaginé que vous feriez partie des faciles à convaincre.

Il se leva et toucha son front. Rebecca ne comprenait pas, mais soudainement elle eut l'impression que chaque cellule de son cœur brûlaient. Elle ferma les yeux. Une infirmière arriva, et trouva une chambre vide avec un lit défait. Sa patiente avait disparue. Elle lança l'alerte, mais même après des jours de recherche, la police ne trouva aucun indice.

Quand enfin la sensation de brûlure s'apaisa, elle chuta de quelques mètres. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était au milieu de personnes de son âge environ. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Rebecca rougit et se resserra sur elle-même. Elle portait toujours une robe d'hôpital, elle se sentait nue au milieu d'une foule d'inconnu. Elle respira un coup. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle allait bientôt se réveiller, de préférence dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle allait bientôt se réveiller, de préférence dans une chambre d'hôtel 

 

**********ARMATIA**********

 

Grèce, 27 août, 5h00

\- Tonio on avait dit 3000 !! Putain encore une de tes arnaques ! Tu peux crever pour que je revienne jouer dans ta boite c'est fini, basta ! Tha se fuck shithead gueula Army dans le bureau de la boîte Aphrodite.

\- Oh doucement ma jolie ! C'est peut être parce que tu as offert trop de verres à tes conquêtes ! s'énerva aussi Tonio en se cachant derrière ses deux molosses en costard.

\- Alors pour info, j'ai respecté le contrat, ils étaient tous pour moi c'est leurs usages qui ne te concernent pas, répliqua t-elle d'un ton sarcastique tout en en faisant un doigt à Tonio qui devenait rouge.

\- C'est 2000 et basta où je te grille auprès de toutes tes boites !

\- Va crever le crouton, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai refusé de te donner mon cul que tu te venges ! Ma fidélité pour ton humble commerce m'aura perdue, tu me verras au Tentation si tu as besoin de moi, conclut Army en prenant l'argent et partant sans se retourner comme une princesse.

\- Okay Okay !! C'est bon les voila tes 1000 balles de plus Apati ! Je te jure Malika si demain soir je vois une facture trop salée, je te retiendrais pas !

Army ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et partit juste avec ses billets en plus. Sur le chemin beaucoup de prénoms furent prononcés pour l'appeler, comme Malika, Antonia, Malice, ou Beth et aucun d'eux n'avait de rapport avec le sien. En sortant, comme après chaque soirée, elle alla vers le port pour regarder le lever du soleil, n'étant pas satisfaite de sa soirée, c'est-à-dire aucune conquête, elle préféra se rouler un petit joint les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Oh que ça fait du bien.

\- Je te le fais pas dire ! dit une voix grave qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Bin alors Lainy, tu nous fais des promenades nocturnes !

\- Oh ça va, venant de toi Army, c'est l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité, et pour info 6h c'est plus la nuit, répondit son colloc en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et lui prenant le joint des lèvres avant de tirer dessus.

\- Mouais, si on s'en fiche finalement. Au fait Lainy, on baise ce soir ?

\- Non je te l'ai déjà dit, après ce sera chelou. Au lieu de penser au cul, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter des créanciers qui ont encore réussi à retrouver ton adresse, sermonna le brun.

\- Pffff c'est pas possible ! J'ai presque 4 cartes d'identité avec plusieurs adresses différentes mais ils trouvent toujours un moyen pour me coller au cul !

\- Je ne te comprends pas à te mettre dans ce genre de situation alors que tu as du talent pour te faire plus d'argent et vivre honnêtement !

\- Avoue ça t'excite mon côté badgirl, ria-t elle défoncée en buvant une gorgée de sa flasque.

\- T'es conne, perso je rentre ! Il fait froid ! Avec ta tenue, tu devrais pas tarder non plus, s'inquiéta Lainy mais il se prit juste un silence donc il partit comme une âme en peine.

***

En effet Army n'était pas spécialement très couverte, avec juste une salopette courte et un débardeur en dessous, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle continua à regarder le soleil se lever en chantonnant une vieille comptine du village de son enfance. Une mélodie douce et mélancolique sortait de sa bouche calmant ainsi ses nerfs à vif et allant avec le calme des alentours troublés légèrement par les pêcheurs au loin.

Après tout, on est toujours mieux seule que mal accompagné. Sur ces pensées, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son appart doucement en flânant dans les rues de Mykonos où les petits commerces commençaient à s'ouvrir sous le bruit des grilles et des bâillements de ceux qui font tourner cette ville la journée. Army adorait les regarder trimer à la tâche tous les jours, ne pas gagner grand chose et recommencer éternellement la même routine. Bon, elle était mauvaise car ce spectacle l'attirait aussi tout autant pour le mélange de bonne humeur de certains ou d'autre qui partagent leur malheur avec leur confrère. Un beau tableau d'une communauté solidaire.

\- ARMY ! HEY ! l'interpella une voix rocailleuse qui la réveilla de sa stupeur.

\- Monsieur Kostas, combien de fois je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas crier mon nom comme ça, dit-elle sans réel sermon au vieux monsieur de la boulangerie.

\- Oh anoisíes ma petite ! On a vu Lainy qui te cherchait, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin l'épouser ? Une belle femme comme toi devrait être avec un honnête homme comme lui ! se ragaillardit Monsieur Kostas en tripotant son mouchage grisonnant avec un air complice.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas comme ça entre nous, enfin bref, je vais me coucher monsieur Kostas ! Dites bonjour à Siana de ma part, conclut Army vite fait d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Attends, j'ai appris que tu avais encore des problèmes d'argent ! Tsss je te jure des fois, tu t'attires autant d'ennuis que ta mère ! Donc avec les commerçants du quartier, comme on peut pas t'aider à rembourser, on t'a fait un panier garni de plein de nourriture que tu aimes bien ! Allez maintenant va te reposer ma petite !

***

Sous le choc, Army se retrouva avec un énorme paquet rempli de pain pita, de charcuterie, tzatziki, moussaka encore chaude et un gyros comme elle adore. Quelle bande ... bref ! Lainy va être content lui qui se plaint que les conserves n'étaient pas assez. La jeune femme n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les commerçants de son quartier s'occupait d'elle comme ça des fois, c'était très dérangeant. Maintenant il est l'heure de dormir se dit-elle en entrant dans l'appart ou « taudis », au choix, et en se faufilant dans son lit douillet.

 

***

Fuck ! Elle était en retard pour le club, Tonio allait la faire saigner cette fois-ci. Vite vite, elle enfila une chemise noire sans manche, un maquillage corbeaux sur les yeux, un short court en jean et avec sa veste en cuir. Bon elle était « prête ». Elle courra dans les rues de Mykonos qui s'assombrissaient doucement en évitant les fêtards qui commençaient à sortir. Cependant une sale impression l'arrêta, elle se sentait suivi. Merde, dans les créanciers, certaines dettes n'étaient pas avec les organisations les plus blanches de la ville et les avoir roulé plusieurs fois n'avait pas aidé son cas. Sentant que la présence se rapprochait à mesure qu'elle se cachait, Army paniqua et se faufila dans un groupe avant de bifurquer dans une ruelle. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta enfin pour se calmer en étant sûre d'être à l'abri.

Ou pas.

\- Bordel de malaka !! Tu vas ... euh je suis où ??

Sous ses yeux ne se trouvaient plus une ruelle dégoûtante de Mykonos, mais une grande plaine remplie de jeunes gens approchant son âge qui semblaient tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Au moins elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un coup des créanciers, mais était-ce mieux ?

Au moins elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un coup des créanciers, mais était-ce mieux ? 

 

**********ARYA**********

 

Etats-Unis, 27 août, 7h48

C'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Arya aurait dû être en direction de la Californie en ce moment même, pas en direction de... Ils allaient où d'ailleurs ? Arya dégagea ses longs cheveux bruns de son visage. Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'homme en noir qui se trouvait en face d'elle dans la voiture. Il dormait et en ce moment-là, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le réveiller brutalement et de l'aplatir contre la vitre pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir forcé à changer ses plans. Et puis ensuite elle lui broierait les jambes avant de lui couper la langue. Juste comme ça. Arya respira un grand coup avant de forcer son esprit à réprimer cette colère qui grandissait en elle. Peut-être que regarder Game of Thrones avant de se coucher n'était pas une bonne idée en fait. Mais elle avait voulu se changer les idées après ce que ses parents lui avaient annoncé. Enfin, ses parents... Pas vraiment ses parents hein ? Bon, ça elle le savait qu'elle avait été adoptée très jeune, mais elle pensait qu'ils l'aimaient quand même un tout petit peu. Du moins assez pour ne pas l'envoyer chez les fous ! « Dans un centre pour les enfants particuliers, comme toi », avait dit sa mère. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ! Bon sauf ce truc avant le lycée... Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas envoyé à ce moment-là ? Non, il avait fallu attendre qu'elle retrouve un semblant de vie normale pour tout quitter à nouveau ! Arya soupira.

\- Tu peux arrêter de soupirer deux minutes ? lui lança le jeune homme qui était assis à côté d'elle.

Arya posa le regard sur lui. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la voiture, trop occupée à ruminer sa colère. Il portait un jean troué et un tee-shirt noir et il avait des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Bleus, les yeux, au cas où vous vous demanderez. Enfin, un mec banal quoi.

\- Pardon, mais je soupire si je veux. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici, marmonna Arya.

\- Et bien, on est deux. Mais moi je ne me plains pas toutes les trente secondes. C'est bien un truc de fille ça.

\- PARDON ?! Arg, j'ai même pas envie de discuter avec un macho dans ton genre.

Arya vit distinctement un sourire se former sur le visage du jeune homme, mais il ne répondit rien. La jeune fille tenta encore une fois de calmer la colère qui montait en elle, sinon elle était mal barrée. « Ne pas parler, ne pas attirer l'attention. » C'était ce que son père lui avait dit avant de partir. Arya ferma les yeux en se remémorant son départ.

*deux heures auparavant*

\- Mais je ne VEUX PAS PARTIR MOI ! s'exclama Arya.

\- Ma chérie, c'est pour ton bien, commença sa mère.

\- Non, vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi !

\- ARYA ÇA SUFFIT, s'écria son père.

Arya s'immobilisa, sans un mot. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Son père la regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et d'exaspération. Il était le seul à pouvoir la calmer et la protéger de ses excès de colère.

\- Arya, écoute-moi. C'est dur pour nous aussi, mais je te promets que jamais, jamais, jamais, on ne t'enverrait dans un endroit qui ne serait pas bon pour toi.

\- Et la Californie, c'est pas assez bien pour moi ? demanda Arya avec un sourire.

\- Fais-moi confiance, ma chérie, tu sais que ta mère et moi, nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde.

\- Je sais, Papa, craqua Arya.

La jeune fille s'élança dans les bras de son père, bientôt suivie par sa mère.

\- Je vous aime aussi, murmura-t-elle.

***

Arya fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit que la voiture s'était arrêtée. La portière s'ouvrit et elle descendit pour découvrir qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une espèce de grande plaine, où d'autres jeunes de son âge commençaient à arriver. Arya s'avança et elle s'aperçut alors que certains étudiants arrivaient d'un seul coup, comme par magie. Une sorte de télétransportation quoi. Arya était sacrément jalouse de ne pas être arrivée comme ça. Ça lui aurait épargné le trajet ennuyant en voiture. Jamais sur elle que ça tombe les trucs cools. Juste au moment où elle pensait ça, elle sentit une silhouette à ses côtés. Le jeune homme qui avait fait le trajet avec elle.

\- C'est pas le luxe ici, commenta-il.

Arya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pitié, ne me laissez pas avec lui, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Pitié, ne me laissez pas avec lui, marmonna-t-elle 

 

**********ASTRA**********

 

Leopolis, Egypte, 27 Août, 07h14

\- Astra, combien de fois t'ai je dis de ne pas passer la nuit avec Léo !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut; clairement traumatisée par la voix du vieux ronchon. Elle gronda un coup avant de se retourner contre la chaleur réconfortante de son compagnon. Evidemment Leo dormait encore. On pourrait faire exploser une pyramide à côté de lui, et il continuerait à dormir sans pression.

\- Jeune fille, cesse de faire semblant de dormir, je sais que tu m'as entendu ! Sors de la immédiatement, je n'ai pas ton temps ! Et tu sais qu'il pourrait te blesser à n'importe quel moment !  
Elle finit par ouvrir un oeil, foudroyant du regard le vieux schnock qui se tenait devant elle, drapé dans son pagne blanc et lui renvoyant son regard réprobateur. Rien que pour l'énerver, elle se retourna et fit un câlin à Léo.  
\- Mais Djahal, comment tu peux dire ca ? Léo est mon âme soeur, il ne me ferait jamais de mal ! Il ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche ! Une biche, je dis pas, mais moi ?! Nah. En plus, tu nous a pratiquement élevés ensemble. Lui et moi, c'est pour la vie !  
Elle accepta finalement de se lever, embrassant Leo sur le front avant de suivre le vieux prêtre qui grommelait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne pas dormir dans sa cage, Astra, un seul faux mouvement avec sa patte et tu pourrais perdre un œil !

\- C'est du n'importe quoi, Djamal, il est bien trop fainéant pour lever une patte !

Elle ricana, ignorant le regard réprobateur de son mentor. C'est vrai que Leo était le plus fainéant de toute la ville. Même le vieux Samir, celui avec la boutique à côté de la fontaine, était plus actif que son frère de cœur. Leo était né le jour où elle avait été amenée au temple, donc ils étaient quasiment des jumeaux. Bon, sauf que c'était un lion adulte de 190kg, et qu'elle n'était qu'un être humain (enfin probablement). Mais, bon, sans ce petit détail, ouais, ils étaient presque des âmes sœurs. Alors qu'elle suivait le vieux prêtre en direction du temple, elle prit le temps de dire bonjour a tout le monde, et de faire un câlin aux lions qui se baladaient. C'est pour ça que Leopolis était le meilleur endroit au monde. Grâce à une vieille tradition, les lions avaient droit à la libre circulation de leurs vies. En clair, ils vagabondaient dans la ville sans que personne n'y voit quoi que ce soit à y redire. Depuis toujours, une énorme meute vivait en harmonie avec les habitants. Astra était celle chargée des soins et de l'éducation de ces grosses peluches. Et par éducation, je veux dire "Manger les humains, c'est mal. La plupart du temps. Donc s'il vous plait on évite." Il y avait eu quelques accidents avec le responsable précèdent, et deux trois personnes avaient été... mâchouillées. Mais elle, elle avait été élevée avec une génération entière, celle de Léo, et elle faisait partie de la meute, donc la plupart du temps ils l'écoutaient.

En franchissant les portes du temple, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur maintenant devenu familier. Vous voyez, le temple était caché dans un coin de la ville. En fait c'est l'un des seuls temples encore debout et datant du temps de leurs ancêtres, l'époque où les humains avaient assez de bon sens pour vénérer les dieux, comme Râ, à qui était dédié ce temple-ci. Entre tout le savoir ammené par les prêtres et la taille de la bibliothèque, les gens venaient de l'autre bout de la planète afin de pouvoir apprendre. Enfin bref. Le temple avait deux entrées. Il y avait la principale, utilisée par, bah, tout le monde et ensuite se trouvait l'autre entrée, plus discrète, celle que vous preniez si vous vouliez éviter la foule. Astra utilisait toujours la deuxième. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec la foule. Le temple n'était simplement pas une relique historique pour elle. C'était sa maison. Alors que l'entrée principale était plus liée à son tout premier souvenir.

 

*flash-back*

Elle était seule. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était seule. Le Joli Visage qui était d'habitude à son côté ne l'était plus. Le Joli Visage aux grands yeux verts l'avait mise dans un panier. Elle n'avait pas apprécié, parce que le panier c'était clairement moins confortable que les bras de Joli Visage, alors elle s'était mise à pleurer. Aussitôt, Soleil Tout Doux fut placé entre ses bras et tout allait mieux. Elle aimait son Soleil Tout Doux. Il était doux comme une peluche (ce qu'il était, mais bon). C'est alors que Joli Visage la regarda avec ses grands yeux verts tout plein d'eau. C'était marrant. Pourquoi Joli Visage se mettait à pleuvoir ? Elle ne savait pas que les visages pouvaient pleuvoir. Joli Visage fit un pas en arrière et disparut du champ de vision de bébé Astra. Par la suite, tout ce que Astra pouvait voir, c'était de beaux dessins. Elle avait déjà vu ces peintures, mais pas exactement comme celles-là. Joli Visage les avait dessinés, à la maison. Ceux-là étaient plus beaux, parce qu'ils étaient tout doré. Astra aimait beaucoup le doré. Elle décida que son dessin préféré était le petit piou piou qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle. Il était peint en vert, comme les yeux de Joli Visage.

*flash-back*

Ils avaient estimé qu'elle avait à peu près deux ans quand elle avait été déposée une nuit d'août sous l'arche du temple. Aucune lettre ne fut trouvée dans le panier. Juste un enfant qui gazouillait et discutait tranquillement avec un soleil en peluche. Les prêtres avaient remarqué qu'elle portait une marque de naissance, de la forme d'un soleil sur son avant-bras droit. Ils décidèrent donc qu'elle était une élue et la nommèrent Astra lia, qui signifiait Soleil. Tous les prêtres connaissaient l'histoire de ces enfants nés de la duplicité des Dieux et destinés à un grand avenir.

Astra secoua la tête est revint à la réalité. Aujourd'hui, elle célébrait son vingtième anniversaire ici, à Leopolis.

Djahal la mena jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et elle réalisa très vite que tous les prêtres se tenaient debout devant elle. Oh.

Les vingt prêtres lui faisaient face, dans leurs tenues de cérémonie. Elle attendit qu'ils parlent, en bonne connaisseuse des règles. Dans ce genre de cérémonies, on se devait d'attendre qu'un des prêtres s'adresse à nous. Enfin bref. La voix de Djahal résonna dans la grande salle.

\- Astaria, ton heure est venue. Aujourd'hui, tu prendras la place qui te revient de droit parmi les tiens afin que tu accomplisses ta destinée. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Elle avait été élevée en sachant qu'elle devrait partir un jour, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Mais quand vous êtes élevé par des prêtres mystiques d'un temple égyptien quasi secret, vous avez tendance à accepter le fait que vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une lumière étincelante l'entoura, si vive qu'elle dû protéger ses yeux avec son bras.

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la Grande Salle, mais dans une putain de prairie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle était encerclée par des gens qui avaient approximativement son âge et qui avaient l'air tout aussi paumé qu'elle. Plus ou moins. L'une d'entre eux portait un short qui était assez petit pour être une ceinture, jurant dans sa barbe (façon de parler, évidemment).

Une autre avait l'air de vouloir devenir invisible, se cachant derrière... sa robe d'hôpital ? Hum, ok, pourquoi pas. Derrière elle, se trouvait une autre jeune, sur laquelle était écrit « gueule de bois » sur son front. Et juste derrière elle, une autre se tenait debout avec une combinaison de surf et une planche et elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Un peu plus loin, deux autres personnes marchaient dans des directions opposées, essayant clairement de s'éviter.

Astra tenta de retenir un sourire. Oh yeah, ça promettait d'être un beau bordel.

Oh yeah, ça promettait d'être un beau bordel


End file.
